First Time Dad
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: Short CS daddy!Killian drabble. Emma gives birth to their son and Killian holds him for the first time.


_AN: Apparently I write fluffy drabbles now (still not taking requests or prompts, my muse just wanted to write this). This came from watching the movie "Hook" today. Just a fluffy of first time daddy!Killian drabble. Enjoy!_

**First Time Dad**

"One more big push Emma…" Dr. Whale encouraged from his spot between Emma's spread legs, Killian standing behind her, his hand stroking her sweaty hair, smiling down at her effort before leaning down to place a kiss on her brow.

"One more push love, you got this…" he murmured against her sweat soaked skin. Emma nodded furiously, bearing the weight of her body on her forearms and elbows, her next contraction coming hard and fast.

"Here comes the next contraction and… _push_…."

Emma grunted focusing all her attention and strength on the final push that would bring her son into the world, essentially completing their family, her sweaty palm squeezing her husband's prosthetic hand as she heard his whispered words of reassurance and praise. The lights violently flickered in the hospital room as Emma screamed, the pressure there one minute than subdued the next as small cries echoed throughout. Emma slumped against the bed, her head lolling against the pillow in utter exhaustion, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

Killian smiled brightly down at her, his eyes shining with tears as he placed gentle kisses to her hair, "he's so beautiful love, you did so good. _So good Emma…" _

Killian craned his head, his arm wrapped around the back of the bed as he watched them take his wailing new born son to see to his health, "the lad's got a good set of lungs on him, defiantly takes after you there love…" he teased, chuckling, Emma far too tired to reprimand him.

"I want to see him…" Emma insisted weakly.

"Just a few more moments," Killian told her, his forehead touching hers, their noses brushing as he stroked her cheek.

The nurse turned towards them, their strong squirming infant son in her arms as she walked over towards them, Emma sitting up to prep herself to greet the fruits of her labor, "congratulations mom and dad, you have a son…" she announced, placing the babe in her arms at last, the overwhelming feeling of joy and love surrounding her as she held the baby that was forever hers, never to leave her side.

"Hi Liam…" she cooed at the child, the perfect mixture of her and Killian as she fingered his tiny hand, the broad smile inerasable on her face as she gleamed over him before looking up at her husband who had the same amazed expression on his face.

"He's so small… so _bloody perfect…" _he mused, bending over to place a gentle kiss to the top of his baby son's head.

"Would you like to hold your son Killian?" Emma turned towards him, appraising his look of fear and apprehension, her eyes following his to the fake hand he donned for the day, "you'll be fine," she promised before nodding her head in a gesture for him to sit on the bed next to her. Killian swallowed, walking around the bed to take the seat next to her, his body hanging off the edge in an awkwardly placed angle as he admired the mother of his child.

Emma placed one last lingering kiss to the child's head before passing him off to Killian, who carefully took the swaddled infant into his arms, Emma helping with the placement of his hand, arms and prosthetic, a look of panic etched on his face as she deemed it safe enough to tug her hands away leaving him alone with the child.

Killian smiled awkwardly, his eyebrows knitting together in his unsure state, silently asking his wife if he was holding him right. Emma gave him a small laugh and assuring nod as she watched the new father hold his son for the first time.

Killian held the baby semi-comfortably in his arms, minding his head, his prosthetic hand braced softly against the baby's swaddled chest. Killian smiled down at him, a few unbidden tears leaving his blue eyes, "hi Liam, I'm your dad…"


End file.
